Lullaby
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Everyone is born innocent, but the songs we hear in the cradle make us who we are. They train us in the path we are born to fulfill. Fire Nation School songs!
1. Fire

This is a traditional Fire Nation Lullaby. I have a feeling that there is a cultish nature to the Fire Nation, due to that speech that Zhao gave in the Blue Spirit. I mean, the first time I heard it, I nearly jumped out of my skin, I could have sworn the next words would be "Seig Heil". I figured that the common people must be propagandized too, right from the cradle. Kinda sad, makes me wish Aang could free everyone.

Special thanks as always to the people I correspond with, Isaia, Firebend, Witty Username and a big shout out to Zukofan, who is always inspiring! She's the Yoda of Avatar Wars.

Lullaby

Rest my dear child

Let sleep close your eyes

Enjoy the soft silence

As another day dies

Rest, my dear child

Sleep and grow tall

Dream of the day when

You answer the call

To go off to battle

And conquer all foes

Serve the Fire-lord

Kill those who oppose

Soon you will conquer

And make the world fear

While I pray for victory

And wait for you here

That is our hope

For that day, you train

That day is coming

When Fire does reign

Sleep, my baby boy

Let your fire burn bright

Pray for the comet

To light up the night


	2. Water

Okay, by popular demand the lullabies are back. Here is the Water one, sung by Katara's mother to her two adorable kids. No tune is specified, but feel free to make one up. This one is for Isaia of the beautiful drawings and Roseblade of the amazing writing. Read, review and relax! Check my live journal for answers to your reviews! http/www. livejournal. com/users/ dungeonwriter/8955.html without the spaces! Really, thank you everyone in the fandom who has made time to review my stories, chat with me via live journal, email or instant messaging. You are all amazing people.

Ice lullaby 

Let the water cradle you

In the heart of the deep

Let the waves whisper

As they rock you to sleep

Feel the sea's salty kiss

It will keep you from harm

Let the tides wash over you

Keeping you safe from harm

Let seals be your playmates

Learn from them to play

Walk with the penguins

Let them show you the way

Dance in the ocean's grip

Run through the rain

Explore every corner

Of your icy domain

Be free as the fishes

And wild as the bears

Let the water wash away

All of your cares

The moon's gentle rhythm

Shining from up above

Guiding the oceans

Looking down with love

The water inside us

In all things alive

Unites us together

And allows us to thrive

Be as gentle as the mist

But like ice, hard and strong

Never forget your homeland

Always hear the ocean's song


	3. Air

Sorry for the very and unacceptably long delay, it just didn't click for me but one night, I stayed up till three in the morning writing and this just slid out of my brain. I have this one and the Earth one written so they'll be uploaded fairly close to each other. This poem is special for me, because I could just imagine this being sung to the little airbenders. Maybe Monk Gyatso sang it to Aang and someday , Aang will sing it to his kids. And that makes me happy.

Air

What a wonderful day we had  
We're together and aren't we glad?  
We worked hard and now we must end  
So let's say good night, my dear friend

Close your eyes and rest your heads  
Time to go into your bed  
It is now the time of night  
Let your dreams take flight

Drift on winds that never die  
Go to lands where none must cry  
Enjoy the sleepy ride  
Let spirits be your guide

Weightlessly you drift without a care  
Flying fast away from any nightmare  
You're safe and oh so free  
Soaring along speedily

Open your mind, open your heart  
Fly and let the breeze take you away  
One thing will end, another will start  
And soon will come a new day

The wind shall rock you to sleep  
Take a breathe so very deep  
And when the night is done  
I'll be waiting with the sun

AN-So, next is Earth, the final one of lullabies.


	4. Earth

Okay, the final chapter, the one is definitely is a favorite, because I imagined that Toph's family singing this to her. I don't know why, but this song is the one that reminds me the most of my own school days as a little kid, singing songs. Now, I'd like a vote from you all, which one is your favorite?

Earth

Little baby, don't have a fear  
As I rock you in my arm  
Little one, don't shed a tear  
The land keeps you safe from harm

She nourishes you with her crop  
And in her rocks, you live  
Her love for you will never stop  
She never stops to give

So do not fear, in times so low  
Just listen to my song  
The earth gives us hope to grow  
For from her, we are strong

For there are mountains high above you  
And there's stone beneath your feet  
If you keep your heart pure and true  
You will never know defeat

Be as loyal as the stalwart stone  
Be as strong as the mountain grand  
Be as cunning as the caves unknown  
Be ever changing like the sand

Then you'll never surrender or fall  
You'll keep fighting long and hard  
You're protected by the mountains tall  
And the stones, they are your guard

Take this wisdom I impart  
My little child of stone  
The earth is in your heart  
And the land is in your bone

AN-Finally, the series is done. Thank you so much for reading and your patience till I finished. Don't forget to vote! Also, are there any more song you want? I'll happily consider continuing this series.


	5. Fire Nation

_Fire Nation Holiday Songs _

_I was bored in between studying and decided to do a fun little list of Fire Nation songs that children would sing. I think it's a natural progression of songs that people sing to guide us and teach us who we are. So what do Fire nation children sing?_

_These are parodies of Hanukah songs, and belong to their respective owners. "Mi Yimalel", "Rock of Ages" "Kad Katan" and "Atah Echad" which are usually bible verses and have been sung so many times, I've lost track of who they belong to._

_Yes, they are scary and patriotic. But they are so much fun to write!_

Lord Sozin  
Oh striving higher, The children of the Fire, who is like them?  
The comet's great fire, drove our hopes higher and shall again  
Hark!  
Lord Sozin struck the blow for our great land  
Paved the way for our ambitions grand  
In thy name our heart you do inspire  
Brings the world true knowledge of the fire

Sozin's Comet  
Sozin's comet light the night

Lead us to our victory bright

Strengthen us with your great power

Let our enemies fall and cower

Through the night, they assail us

But thy might shall win the day

Oh thy light shall burn bright

And thy glow will pierce their sight

-

Avatar Roku blocked the way

But our lord did save the day

He destroyed the cruel armies of air

Not one cruel bender did he spare

He crushed their temples to dust

The soldiers followed in perfect trust

Oh Sozin's light did burn bright

And his glow did pierce their sight

-

Azulon conquered far and near

Filled his enemies's hearts with fear

Brought the Earth nation to its knees

And Lord Agni, he did please

He brought culture to every town

Three provinces he did burn down!

Oh Azulon's light did burn bright

And his glow did pierce their sight

Our Mighty Lord   
Our mighty lord, our mighty lord  
Led us with his flaming sword  
The city stood, with stone walls high  
But Sozin vowed he'd win or die!  
All the soldiers met his call  
Mightily made the city fall  
Had he not brought victory  
We today would not be free

One

Agni is one, Oh Lord of the Sun

And we are your Fire Nation!

We glorious pinnacles of creation!

We are the world's salvation!

Our people are one, our time has come

We shall be worshiped by everyone

One nation under the Lord of the Sun!

**AN-What would you like to see next? Fire Nation before the war or another Nation?**


End file.
